Stella's Universe
by Rotten-Spring
Summary: Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa espada se dirigía a su abdomen,si tan solo no hubiera sentido la patada de su hija en su vientre en crecimiento en plena batalla,si tan solo Steven no se hubiera puesto entre el arma blanca y ella, pero el hubiera no existe... ¿verdad?,sin importar que,el destino los reuniría a todos a pesar de que "él" fuese "ella" y "ella" fuese "él"


_-¿estas consiente de la decisión que estas tomando? –_

 _-por supuesto- respondió la morena_

 _-En ese caso, el trato esta hecho, cuídalo bien –_

 _Acomodo sus lentes mientras esperaba que el reloj de arena se encontrara en sus manos, las heridas de su cuerpo le importaron poco al ver el místico objeto frente suyo y en un movimiento rápido, que expresaba bien su anhelo por este, lo atrapo entre sus manos._

 _-Espero, que sepas usarlo y promete que esta vez la protegerás_

…

 _Connie –_

 _La nombrada acaricio el pequeño fragmento de la gema de rose cuarzo que se encontraba colgando de su cuello mediante una cinta._

 _-lo prometo -_

 _Dijo antes de desaparecer_

…..

-No puedo creerlo – musito la pequeña niña de largos y rizados cabellos castaños que caían con elegancia sobre su espalda, llevaba puesta una corta camiseta blanca con una estrella color salmón en el pecho que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y unos shorts de mezquilla juntos con unas sandalias rosas.

Su mirada ónix se dirigía al congelador donde solía estar su producto favorito.

Gato galleta.

-¿Por qué la sacarían? – susurro tristemente

Uno de los trabajadores de La Gran Rosquilla, un joven alto de pelo rizado y naranja con unas orejas extrañas de nombre Lars pasó por su lado.

-Dime que es una broma – la pequeña se aferró a la larga pierna de Lars.

-¿podrías dejarme trabajar? – le respondía intentando ser sutil, pero su tono amenazante lo delataba.

La menor lo soltó e inflo las mejillas formando un mohín.

-lo lamento, Stella, creo que dejaron de fabricarlas – intento reconfortarla Sadie, una joven de baja estatura y cabello rubio.

-¿Por harían algo así?- dijo un tanto enojada –Simplemente es el mejor invento que se pudo crear estos últimos 10 años- agrego.

-¿La semana pasada no dijiste que era "amigos llorones del desayuno"? – comento la rubia un tanto divertida mientras que Stella solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Nadie las compra, seguramente no podían competir con Leones lamedores – hablo Lars desinteresadamente mientras depositaba unos refrescos en el congelador.

-Pe…pero, ni siquiera se parecen a un lindo gatito – dijo la castaña señalando reprochadora mente el postre congelado que alejo a Gato galleta de su lado

-¿Por qué no lo arreglas con tu peirsing mágico? – dijo Lars con sarcasmo

-¡No es un peirsing! – reclamo, rozando con dulzura la gema en su ombligo.

-Deja de molestarla Lars .No queremos perder a nuestra cliente preferida, ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia para parar su rara pelea, al intentar buscar la mirada ónix de la menor la encontró apoyando su cabeza en el congelador que yacía vacío.

La rubia suspira derrotada.

-¿Stella? – La niña asintió, dando a entender que escuchaba lo que le decían - ¿quieres llevarte el congelador?

Su ónix mirada reflejo ilusión por un momento y los adolescentes notaron pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos mientras se despedía tranquilamente con el congelador en sus manos.

…..

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar fue sorprendida por un centirabajo el cual intento atacarla.

Instintivamente lo pateo fuertemente lejos de si, tomo la escoba que reposaba en una pared, en un movimiento ágil y limpio, inserto el mango de esta en el ser mágico, el cual desapareció inmediatamente.

-¿te encuentras bien? – la preocupada voz de Perla se escuchó - lo lamento mucho , Stella, no pude evitar que estos centirabajo entraran a tu habitación – la gema era alta comparada con la niña , tenía unos ojos celestes y una prominente nariz, su gema se encontraba en su frente y su contextura delgada le daba gran facilidad para moverse en las peleas .tenía el pelo de color melocotón que no pasaba de los hombros y en ciertas partes era ligeramente ondulado, según Garnet ,no había cambiado su peinado desde su regeneración anterior , vestía con un top azul claro con una estrella amarilla pequeña y polainas cortas de color rosa pálido bajo una falda azul verdoso iridiscente. Sus zapatos son de color azul claro con calcetines color verde manzana. Que combinados con su piel blanca la hacían ver hermosa.

-No, no te preocupes – hablo Stella sin darle importancia viendo aquellas criaturas mágicas.- ¿Qué son estos?, son graciosos – dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para observar a uno.

Su pequeño cuerpo fue levantado inmediatamente por unas imponentes manos, en el mismo instante en el que el centirabajo intento lanzarle acido creando un agujero en el piso de madera.

-wow, gracias Garnet – le agradeció instantáneamente a la gema que la levanto.

Esta tenía la piel de un tono cereza oscura, y el pelo negro labrado en un afro en forma de cubo negro que, de alguna forma daba lugar a una coleta baja que caía por su hombro derecho. Llevaba puesta unas gafas oscuras triangulares futuristas, un traje negro y carmesí, con hombreras cúbicas de distintas tonalidades de rojo, y una estrella de color rosa con un contorno magenta en su pecho. Su pierna derecha estaba cubierta en un color carmesí, y su pierna izquierda estaba cubierta de negro. Sin mencionar que traía unos guantes negros largos que cubren los dedos medios.

-Solo ten cuidado – hablo monótonamente la gran gema al mismo tiempo que la bajaba.

Su vista se fijó en una de las criaturas que habría el refrigerador, botando varias cosas a su paso.

Suspiro frustrada.

-lo… lo lamento, yo lo limpiare no te preocupes – hablo perla algo cohibida.

Stella solo negó intentando calmar a la blanca gema, tomo la escoba que había usado anteriormente y, repitiendo la maniobra, se deshizo del centirabajo.

-¿te quieres desquitar, estrella fugaz? –la persona que le hablo puso su mano en su rizada cabellera y le ofreció un látigo.

Su cabellera albina y larga que cubría su ojo izquierdo estaba atada en una coleta alta, ojos color índigo y labios gruesos con piel de color ciruela, pálida y brillante. Era algo más robusta y a su vez más pequeña que las otras Gemas, aunque es un poco más alta que Stella.

Su gema se encontraba en su pecho, Llevaba una túnica malva oscuro, fuera de los hombros con un top negro debajo, leggings negros cortados con formas de estrellas en sus rodillas y botas blancas.

Stella miro el arma que le ofrecía Amatista, lo tomo dudosa e intento atacar a un centirabajo que pasaba cerca.

Lo único que consiguió fue botar un florero.

-No todos pueden hacerlo bien a la primera – le dijo la albina sonriéndole mientras tomaba su látigo y eliminaba al centirabajo, mientras ella recogía el jarrón roto y seguidamente se disponía a limpiar el desastre cerca del refrigerador.

-Chicas, estas cosas no tienen gema- dijo Amatista, mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

\- Significa que debe haber una madre en algún lado – respondió Garnet cruzándose de brazos.

La menor dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de las gems y empezó a trapear la leche esparcida en el piso. Enjuago el trapo, y empezó a ordenar, tal y como le gustaba a perla, de manera alfabética la comida.

Vio un molde de hielo vacío a su lado, lo lleno con agua y abrió la parte alta del refrigerador, sus ojos destellaron de emoción.

Gato galleta.

Las gems dejaron su conversación de lado al ver que la alegría de Stella.

-Pe…pensé que ya no las vendían – hablo viendo un empaque hipnotizada

-bueno nos enteramos de eso, y como son tus favoritas…- empezó a hablar Perla

-¡salimos y robamos un montón!- respondió alegremente Amatista.

Una pizca de inseguridad se reflejó en los ojos de la menor, ¿las consiguieron con magia? , perla gruño ante el comentario de amatista dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Yo regrese y page por ellas –corrigió.

-todo fue idea mía – hablo Garnet

-fue idea de las tres – contrataco amatista

-no realmente-

-lo único que importa es que Stella este feliz – dijo perla posando una mano en la cabeza de la castaña y viéndole con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Stella abrazo fuertemente a perla, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

-¡Gracias! –

La soltó y abrazo a las gemas restantes.

-no sé cómo agradecerles – dijo sonriendo , dejando impresionadas a las gems , realmente era raro para ellas ver sonreír a la infante , siempre era distante con ellas , mostrando gran respeto y apoyo ,pero sin evitar mostrar su incomodidad ante las cosas mágicas, y había sido así desde que Stella tenía 6 años.

-¿Qué te parece si cantas una canción?-

Perla inmediatamente miro a amatista pero se sorprendió internamente al ver que la que había dicho eso fue Garnet.

La de mirada ónix se revolvió algo incomoda en su lugar mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, tosió ligeramente.

 _Delicia congelada con un nuevo sabor  
Porqué vino hasta aquí del espacio exterior  
Un refugiado de una guerra estelar_

 _Pero en el supermercado lo puedes comprar_

Las gemas sintieron algo cálido en su pecho, conocían esa canción 

_¡Gato galleta!  
La mascota de tu panza  
¡Gato galleta!_

 _No te pesa en la balanza  
¡Gato galleta!  
Su familia dejo atrás  
¡Gatogalleeeeeeeta! disponible en la tienda de Ruta 109._

Las gemas le sonrieron cálidamente mientras su rostro intentaba mostrarse neutro, pero el color carmesí de sus mejillas la delató.

-Eres adorable – le dijo Amatista mientras intentaba despeinarla.

-Para- hablo Garnet, levantando a Amatista y dejándola a su lado.

-La guardaría para siempre – dijo Stella – pero son deliciosas.

Luego de decir eso abrió el empaque del helado y con delicadeza mordió una de las orejas saboreando su sabor.

-de…deliciosa – susurro cerrando los ojos al sentir la dulce sensación en sus papilas gustativas.

Su gema empezó a brillar y esto atrajo inmediatamente la atención de las Gems.

-¿Stella? – dijo amatista intentando sonar calmada .la atención de Stella se centró en amatista pero eso cambio rápidamente al ver el brillo que provenía de su abdomen.

-¡Mi gema! – se asustó inmediatamente, dejando caer el postres congelado al suelo.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Invoca tu arma! – Le animo la albina.

-Sola tranquilízate – le dijo Perla

Ella solamente se quedó estática viendo fijamente el destello rosado y asustándose más.

Poco a poco, el brillo empezó a desaparecer hasta esfumarse completamente.

Todas soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo la menor aliviada, desde que le contaron que su madre dejo su forma física para darle vida, se negó rotundamente a relacionarse con las Gems en cosas mágicas.-Pero….- vio a su alrededor, todo el desastre causado por los contrabajos, últimamente aquellos mostros eran más agresivos y causaban cada vez más destrucción.

Suspiro, al sentir que tal vez esa decisión no era la correcta.

-¿Cómo puedo invocar un arma? – las gemas la miraron con extrañeza por aquella pregunta .justo cuando Garnet quiso responder, Perla hablo.

-Ohh, yo primero –

…..

Al parecer se encontraban en una pequeña colina y en la cima se apreciaba un árbol de cerezo del cual sus pétalos caían dulcemente al son de la danza que formaban entre ellos.

-Mira bien estos pétalos, Stella –dijo perla suavemente –Su danza parece improvisada, pero, está calculada en tiempo real basada en las propiedades físicas de tu planeta.

-Yo sé, que con trabajo duro y dedicación, ¡podrás dominar las propiedades básicas de tu gema y realizar tu propia danza! – perla se dejó llevar por su discurso, tomando de las manos a la menor y obligándola a bailar suavemente con ella.

Cuando su emoción llego al clímax, un brillo salió de su gema y de manera simple invoco su lanza

-¡Así!-dijo, soltándola finalmente y viéndola con una sonrisa.

Stella solo parpadeo confundida recogiendo varios pétalos.

…..

Lanzo los pétalos al aire observándolos minuciosamente mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-¿perla te hablo de los pétalos? – Pregunto amatista con una rosquilla en mano. Ante el silencio de Stella, continuo –mira, Stella, cuando yo necesito invocar mi arma, solamente aparece – en un destello purpura, su látigo ya se encontraba en su mano y con este tiro un bote de basura.

-¿ves?, sin esfuerzo alguno – dijo nuevamente, mientras terminaba de comer.

-Ahhh, ¿otra vez? – Lars salió por la puerta trasera del establecimiento encontrándose con el desastre causado por amatista.

Sin pleno aviso la gema violeta la obligo a correr escapando de un estresado adolecente peli naranja,

…..

-significa… ¿Qué debo esforzarme mucho y no hacerlo a la vez?-dijo Stella mirando a Garnet con intriga.

\- Si – respondió esta monótonamente la gema.

Una briza sacudió los largos y rizados cabellos de la menor.

-Ohh –las gemas situadas en las palmas de Garnet comenzaron a brillar –Conectas tu mente con la energía de la materia existente canalizando el poder del universo a través de tu gema que resulta en... – La gema hizo un par de movimientos rápidos que, según Stella eran asombrosamente innecesarios, y después de un intenso brillo magenta, invoco su arma, unos poderosos guantes.

-al menos es como yo lo hago – termino de decir la gran gema, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Stella.

…..

Suspiro frustrada, mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá de la sala.

-¿no lo lograste?- dijo amatista sentándose a su lado y riendo ligeramente, Stella solo negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

-creo que lo mejor es recrear lo que sucedió la última vez que mi gema brillo-

Dijo Steven cuando reunió a las Gems.

.

.

.

Las pupilas de Amatista se dilataron por un momento.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Stella.

\- Je je – rio nerviosa – nada, nada, que te parece si… ¿recreas lo que paso?-la duda en la voz de Amatista se hizo presente.

\- Es buena idea – la menor se levantó – no te muevas - le dijo a la gema mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de esperar un momento esta volvió con Perla y Garnet, llevándolas a todas a la cocina.

\- Garnet estaba a tu lado – dijo colocando a la gema carmesí junto a la violeta.

\- Perla estaba junto al refrigerador –

\- Bien Amatista, tu tenías los brazos cruzados – dijo nuevamente.- y el pie de Perla… -

\- Stella, no creo que funcione – dijo Perla tomando a la menor por los hombros.

\- Debemos intentarlo… - le respondió Stella con una ligera sonrisa, causando un pequeño shock en Perla y aprovechando esto, fue al refrigerador para sacar su preciado helado – Mordí esto y… antes cante una canción – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – e-evitemos esa parte – hablo algo nerviosa y mordió la otra oreja del Gato galleta.

Las gemas miraron expectantes como nada pasaba.

La castaña se apoyó en el refrigerador sintiéndose abatida.

\- Sabia que ni siquiera debí intentarlo – murmuro por lo bajo – Nunca seré un gema de cristal – su labio empezó a temblar ligeramente, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron. Perla la atrajo con dulzura a su pecho.

\- No seas tonta, Stella, tú ya eres parte de nosotras – dijo la gema blanca acariciando dulcemente los rizados cabellos de la menor.

\- Cierto, eres tú la que limpia todo – Perla miro con enfado a Amatista por su comentario – Quiero decir, sin ti no seriamos nada, después de todo tu eres el corazón de las gemas de cristal – corrigió la peliblanca sonando más honesta y compresiva que antes.

Stella miro a Amatista y luego su vista se dirigió a Garnet, esta solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa en sus gruesos labios. Se separó suavemente de Perla y les sonrió a las Gems.

\- ¡SI! – Dijo alegremente – además, aún tengo a Gato galleta a mi lado - inmediatamente probo un bocado del postre - ¡Deliciosas! –

Sin previo aviso su gema comenzó a destellar y el cuarto se tiño de una luz rosa, esta llego a formar un objeto de forma circular.

Ante la mirada atónita de las gemas se formó un escudo de color rosa y aparentemente trasparente con bordes azules y el símbolo de la bandera de rose cuarzo en el medio.

\- Stella, es un escudo – la voz de Perla sonaba muy emocionada.

La niña que había estado observando todo con emoción se percató de su situación.

\- Te-te-te-tengo un… un ¡ESCUDO! –Dijo entre nerviosa y extasiada - ¡LO HICE! – termino por gritar, al mismo tiempo que el escudo salió disparado por toda la sala hasta que finalmente dio con el único televisor de su hogar.

\- LO LAMENTO – dijo mientras tomaba una escoba y un recogedor – YO LIMPIARE – declaro mientras se dirigía al televisor que se encontraba actualmente hecho añicos , con estrellas en los ojos acerco su pequeña mano al escudo , pero al más mínimo roce con este , desapareció .

\- ¿Qué tienen estas cosas? – dijo Perla tomando la envoltura del helado.

El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a temblar y unos mostros criatura se apreció por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué…que es eso? – pregunto la menor terminando de recoger los restos del televisor.

Las gemas salieron de su hogar para apreciar al gran centirabajo que causaba alboroto y rugidos feroces salían de este.

\- Es la madre – dijo Garnet a sus demás compañeras y en un gran salto se acercó al monstruo hasta llegar cerca de la gema de este.

\- Stella, quédate en casa – dijo la gema blanca, mientras que se dirigía al gran centirabajo junto a Amatista.

La niña solo asintió con temor agarrando fuertemente el mago de la escoba.

La gema carmesí le dio una patada al monstruo, este se defendió instantánea mente devolviendo el ataque, pero Garnet lo logró esquivar justo a tiempo. Y a saltos rápidos lo guio hasta la playa. El monstruo rugió nuevamente y de su boca broto acido atacando a las Gems .Las cuales rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una roca con forma de mano.

\- Nos vendría bien el escudo de Stella, ¿no crees?- menciono Amatista a las demás, mientras su única defensa se desintegraba conforme el centirabajo atacaba.

\- ¡O-O-OYE! – Grito firmemente una aguda voz femenina.- De-de-déjalas en paz ¡¿Quieres?! - el monstruo recibió el "ataque "de Stella.

La niña la había lanzado un gato galleta.

\- ¡STELLA! – reclamaron preocupadas las cristal gems.

La madre centirabajo puso su completa atención en la niña la cual permanecía firme en su lugar junto a un congelador y de su bolsillo saco su helado, dándole un mordisco.

Empezó a sudar al ver que su gema no reaccionaba.

\- Demonios – susurro comenzando a correr del rabioso monstruo con varios empaques de Gato galleta en mano .Pero dejando el congelador cerca de la amenaza.

\- Tenemos que salvarla – dilo Perla preocupada.

\- Si pero…- las palabras de amatista fueron interrumpidas por las otra parte del monstruo, el cual termino de destruir la única manera de protegerse - ¡¿PODEMOS SALVARNOS PRIMERO A NOSOTRAS?! –

Las envolturas iban cayendo rápidamente al suelo, mientras el infante llenaba su boca con el dulce intentando que el frio no afectara sus encías.

Un rugido salió de su estómago negando más ingreso de helado.

\- No… ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! –la desesperación y el miedo se apodero de ella al ver como el monstruo iba en su ataque e instintivamente se refugió detrás de una gran roca para evitar que el ácido causara heridas en su piel.

\- ¡STELLA! – grito Garnet antes de que la tenaza trasera del monstruo la atacara

Sus ojos ónix se centraron el regalo de Sadie el cual yacía fundido no muy lejos de ella. Rápidamente se paró dirigiéndose a este.

\- No no no no no no no no – repetía una y otra vez jalando frustradamente sus cabellos e intentando buscar una parte intacta del congelador .

 _¡Gato galleta!  
La mascota de tu panza_

Su ceño se frunció notablemente

 _¡Gato galleta!  
No te pesa en la balanza_

Se giró encarando al monstruo .Tomando el cable con el cual había conectado el congelador. _  
¡Gato galleta!  
Su familia dejo atrás_

Corrió hacia el monstruo arrastrando lo que quedaba del congelar y empezando a darle impulso mediante vueltas en el aire. _  
¡Gatogalleeeeeeeta!_

Lo soltó finalmente y ataco al centirabajo por la espalda, el contacto de este y el congelador, provoco una descarga eléctrica y un rugido de dolor por parte del monstruo.

 _Ahora disponible…_

Se dejó caer rendida en el piso.

\- _En ninguna parte –_ musito tristemente.

\- ¡GENIAL! – dijo Amatista levantando un puño al aire.

\- Gems, sus armas – ordeno Garnet.

Tras un intenso brillo las tres invocaron sus armas y aprovechando la oportunidad acabaron con la pelea. Causando una gran explosión y la gema del monstruo fue encapsulada por Garnet.

Las gems se dirigieron a Stella la cual se encontraba boca arriba mirando el cielo.

-Gato galleta – musito y un rugido salió de su estómago – shhhh – dijo acariciando el mismo.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – Dijo amatista sentándose en el suelo a su lado - ¿estas llorando?

Ante esa declaración la castaña se apoyó en sus codos rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, supongo que tus poderes no vienen del helado –

\- Por supuesto que no vienen del helado – dijo Perla complementando el comentario de Amatista.-No te preocupes , Stella , estoy segura que con el tiempo descubrirás como activar tu gema – continuo mientras se ponía a la altura de la menor y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza .

\- Si, a tu propio estilo, pequeña –Comento Garnet regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias a todos – dijo sonriente la menor – sobre eso…

 _¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraron en aprender a invocar sus armas?-_

-mmm, veamos – dijo Perla intentando hacer memoria.

-Unos 374 años, creo – Le respondió la gema blanca con una sonrisa

\- Ohh – comento Stella

.

.

.

\- ¡Espera!... ¡¿QUE? ¡ -

…..

Comentario del autor:

Ok, este es un pequeño proyecto que quiero hacer con las capítulos de Steven universe, pero en el caso de que quieran que lo continúe no hare todos, ya que sería realmente innecesarios para la trama de este fin (SI tiene trama no es solo un fin random).

Oki, en el caso de que quieran que lo continúe, quieran alabarme, felicitarme, darme críticas constructivas, tomatazos o amenazas de muerte.

El los review por favor.

Me despido con una nueva loli – Stella – para Steven universe.

Besitos


End file.
